


The Island

by DeanneA



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanneA/pseuds/DeanneA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Mitch crash land on a small island will they work together and make something of it?  Or will it end in disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliak/gifts).



Mitch stared at the small planes, then back at Scott, Kevin (who was bouncing on the balls of his feet), Avi, Kirstie and Jeremy, and Esther and Darien. He could not, for the life of him, figure out why they seemed to think this looked like fun. "Can I stay here?"

One of the very sunkissed, very wrinkly pilots laughed. "No, no, THIIIS is ze Best way to see the Islands! You will LOVE it. I guar -- an-- tee you! No worries friend."

Scott scooted a bit closer and wrapped his arm around Mitch's shoulders. "I know you don't love planes, but this will be amazing. Please????"

"I don't WANT to!" Mitch tried recounting but no, it still worked out to 8, an even number and with two to a plane, if he didn't go Scott would be alone. "Go by yourself. Think of all the extra legroom you'll have!" He grinned and nodded his head, hoping this would edge the scales in his favor.

"No, I'm not going without you. Come on Allison, please? It'll be fine, I promise."


	2. Sightseeing

Okay, okay it really is beautiful. Mitch wasn't about to admit it to anyone else yet, but he was glad he had climbed into the tiny, rattling, smoking plane. Okay, it wasn't *actually* smoking but it certainly didn't smell all that happy. He remembered how the engines had groaned to life on the third try and tried to push it out of his mind by looking at the beautiful scenery.

The pilot expertly circled around several large islands and then took them out towards the ocean. They passed boats and smaller islands and then could see nothing but ocean and sky as they went further out to sea. 

"Ze reef is to your right, gentlemen. Many, many beautiful animals to delight your senses. Too many to count. It is world famous, many snorkelers and divers come to see our beautiful reef" the pilot announced.

Scott never realized that the ocean could possibly be SO many different shades of blue and green. Suddenly he realized that there was a reason for the 329 different words for blue. He had no idea what to call half the colors swirling below him so he settle for 'beautiful'. He reached his hand back and found Mitch's knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm okay" he called from the backseat, then grabbed Scott's hand to give it a pat, since he probably couldn't hear him with the headphones on. He looked at the skyline, trying to catch a glimpse of the other planes, but they weren't in sight.

"Okay geeeentlemen, you are ready for the best part, yes?" their pilot asked over the intercom. "Special for you, sunset tour. It is our most amazing tour and you are in for a Treeeet!" He banked gently left and the cabin went dark. "NO worries.... no worries. It is just the .... lights, it is Oookay. You will see sunset better this way, yes?"

Even Scott heard the hesitation in his voice and wasn't completely sure he had turned them off on purpose. The pilot wasn't panicking though, so he wouldn't. If he did, poor Mitch would work himself into a frenzy and that wouldn't help anything. Besides, the view out the window was spectacular. If the pilot wasn't even turning around to head back, things must be fine.

The sun reflected against the water for what seemed like miles. The entire plane was bathed in oranges and pinks. He turned his head back as far as he could and saw Mitch's mouth gaped open, a look of utter awe on his face. Yes, definitely worth coercing him into coming, even if he did now owe him the loan of one his brand new shirts and an entire week of morning coffee runs when they got home.

They drifted through the sky for over an hour, watching the colors change as the sun slowly sank into the water. Behind it, on the far horizon they could see the stars beginning to appear, and the dark waves churning lazily below the clouds.

"Okay gentlemen, I think we must cut this a little short. Ze weather is not so good, those clouds say a storm is coming in. I am sorry for the problem. We will be landing in about 30 minutes, please please enjoy the rest of your trip."

Scott tried vainly to rearrange his legs and get some circulation back in them. Mitch had taken the smaller back seat, so there's no way he was comfortable either. He looked down and saw lightening flashing through the clouds and decided that he didn't mind heading back at all. He was looking forward to a nice dinner, a few drinks, and a good nights sleep.

It was less than 5 minutes later when he heard the bang as one of the engines died.

Then, chaos as the pilot started spilling out orders and instructions before cutting the second engine in an effort to put the fire out.

Heads between their knees they waited as the pilot tried to land without ripping the plane apart.


	3. Crash

When the shaking, banging and crashing stopped, Mitch took just a moment to make sure he was still alive. Breathe in, breathe out, stretch the fingers, open the eyes. "Scott?" He popped open the emergency window the pilot had told them about without too much trouble and threw the raft outside. He had listened, he knew what to do. Why wasn't anyone else moving?

He didn't have time to worry about it, didn't have time to panic. Planes were not meant to float and he didn't know how much longer theirs would do so. The pilot had told them exactly how to inflate the raft so he leaned out the window and went through the list of instructions the pilot had given them. Safety line connected to wall anchor, check. Pull red cord, check. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the raft sprung to life.

Only then did he climb up to check on Scott. He looked fine, but his eyes were closed and he was still hunched over. He used all his strength to push him back upright and then smacked him in the face. "WAKE UP!" When his eyes opened he took a deep breath, then panicked when Scott let out a scream before he muffled it.

"Fuck fuck fuck my arm hurts. Shit. Holy shit--" his words fell off as he finally looked out the window. "We have to get out." He reached his uninjured arm forward to shake the pilot but there was no response.

Mitch quickly climbed forward and then immediately sank back down next to Scott, his face even paler than it had been a moment ago. "He's.... his head is..... I think he's dead."

"Are you sure Mitch? We have to help him if we can." He felt forward and placed his fingers on the man's neck, looking for a pulse. He found none, and when he pulled them back they were covered in blood. "Shit. Okay, okay, get out. I'll be right behind you."

Mitch easily scrambled out the small window and held the raft as steady as possible while Scott gingerly climbed out, trying not to jostle his right arm. "I'm going to try to pull him out here, maybe we can---"

"There's already water in the plane, Mitch, we have to get away from here. Remember what he said? He said we had to be away before the plane sank or it would pull the raft down. He's dead." He was already untying the cord that had kept the raft secured to the plane and then grabbed Mitch's purse and the first aid kit from under the seat. He used one leg to push away from the plane and was surprised when the raft was quickly caught by the current.

"Can you see anything? It's so dark."

"And raining. This storm is nasty." He reached for the emergency kit and started to rummage through it. "One of those plastic blankets -- it'll help keep us dry and warm." He struggled to open it.

"Let me help." He spread it open and wrapped them up as much as he could. "Is your arm broken?"

"I think so, but let's hope for the best. Hopefully they'll find us soon."

"Do you think they can come out in the rain?"

"I'm sure the Coast Guard boats can, or whatever. We'll be fine. Miserable, but fine Molly."

"They must be able to track the plane, right? So they'll be here in no time." He said, mostly for his own reassurance. "I can't see the plane anymore."

"Me neither. I don't know if we're just too far or if it sank already."

"What if we float too far for them to find us Skittles?"

"They'll find us, they have planes and helicopters and boats and radar all that jazz. They'll know where the plane is and I'm sure they know which way the current goes so they won't have any trouble."

"You're right, of course. Thanks." He snuggled into Scott's uninjured shoulder, using him as a pillow. "The rain is annoying."

"Not just a little, either." When lightning flashed through the sky repeatedly, they both closed their eyes and Scott started humming. Mitch joined in with vocals and soon they were singing Beyonce' to drown out the strengthening storm and their raging fears.


	4. The Airstrip

"What's taking them so long?" Avi asked, hoping Esther would know the answer because she almost always did.

"They keep telling me not to worry, the pilot is very good, no worries. I don't understand why they can't contact them. He says it's because of the storm but isn't that the whole POINT of radios?" she answered loudly, staring at the pilot she had been talking to a moment before.

Kirstie was curled up on the seat, practically sitting in Jeremy's lap while Kevin prayed quietly. Half an hour later, she got up and started pacing. "I can't just sit here. We have to.... I don 't know. Help! What do we do?" She ended up near the window, staring out at the blackness. She could see the rain pouring down beneath the faint beams of the few lights scattered throughout the airfield. She looked back at Esther who was still attached to her phone; she hadn't been off of it except to check in with the pilots now and then.

"Okay everyone" she said "Cabs are coming, you're going back to the hotel."

A chorus of "NO" and "What do you mean?" went up but she held up her hand. "Sitting here all night isn't going to do anything. You guys need some rest. I will stay, and Jonathan will be here soon. We will call ALL of you as soon as we hear anything, okay?"

"I'm not leaving" Kirstie said. Jeremy leaned down and whispered something in her ear but she just shook her head. "I'm staying. That's it." She sat back down on the hard chair and folded her arms across her chest, daring anyone to object.

Esther came over and sat next to her. "Kirstie, I know you feel like being here is helping, but it's really not. They wouldn't want you sitting her worried, and neither do I. I SWEAR I will call and tell you everything I find out."

"Everything?" she challenged.

"Girl Scout promise." Esther grinned.

"Okay, fine, but I'm coming back first thing in the morning. You'd better call me constantly girl! Please?"

"Deal." She then picked up her phone which was ringing yet again. She held up her hand and stopped the gang as they headed out. "They're not going to look tonight, the storm is too bad. They say they can't even find the plane -- either its communications are damaged or it's the storm's fault as well. The authorities have been notified though and they're meeting at 5 am to get started."

"We'll be here at 5" Avi said, then gave his sister a hug.

She closed her eyes once the door closed, and sank against the wall. She hadn't told them what the Officer had said, his real explanation for not being able to contact the plane. She knew though, that it was the most likely scenario, and quickly walked over to the remaining pilot to ask him. "What happens when a plane gets struck by lightning?"

"Oh, you should not worry. But, if, and I say if well, it is bad. Ze big planes it is no problem but if it hits one of our small planes, it can cause a crash. If it hits fuel, or a wing, or the nose, it is very bad. But maybe it is just the radio that is bad."

"Did any of the other pilots talk to them on the radio tonight? Was it working?"

"Yes, yes, we talked to Rahul during the flights. He did not say anything was wrong. I do not know." He sighed and looked at his feet, then raised his eyes. "You should sleep. I will sleep in office to hear for phone or if they land."

"Wait, how much fuel do they have? How long can they fly?"

He took a moment to answer. "They will land within 2 hours ma'am."

She understood. "So if we don't get a call within 2 or 3 hours..."

"Probably. I am sorry." He shuffled back into the office.

Esther sat on the chair, set her phone alarm for 2 hours, and prepared to wait it out, while silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was glad the gang was back at the hotel and not here, waiting for the end.


	5. Morning day 1

Scott had never been happier to see a sunrise. It was far from light, but he could make out the edges of the raft and could see the horizon. He wanted to wake Mitch, but knew that while he was asleep, he wasn't scared or cold. Scott, however, was both those things, as well as exhausted and in pain. Between the pounding in his arm and his fear of them being dumped off the raft, he hadn't slept. Mitch had finally given in halfway through the night, after burrowing down below their 'blanket'.

Scott finally relaxed enough to close his eyes, knowing that if they did tip, which was much less likely now that the waves had subsided, he would be able to see. He tried desperately to think of anything except the cold, wet, swaying raft or his arm but he didn't have much luck. He felt Mitch shift and glanced at the edge of the raft to make sure he wasn't too close. Once Mitch was settled, he tried again to find a comfortable position for his arm but gave up and rearranged the blanket. Then he tried, yet again, to get a little rest. 

When he opened his eyes, he was amazed at how light it had become and thought that he must have finally gotten a little bit of sleep. He rolled towards Mitch and stared, not quite believing his eyes. "MITCH!"

"God, what?" he asked, jerking awake. "Oh fuck, we're here. I fell asleep."

"Mitch, do you see what I see?" 

Mitch turned his head to see where Scott was looking and saw a gorgeous island. "YAAAAS! Thank the fairies!"

They both laughed, then hugged, and then soon realized that they weren't heading towards the island, they were instead going to go right past it. "Shit" Scott said, sadly.

"Soooo not helpful. Okay, it's what, like 200 feet? Maybe 300? We have to try." And with that, Mitch dropped into the water with just his hands resting on the raft and started kicking.

Scott was speechless for a moment, amazed at his best friend. He closed his eyes a second and took a deep breathe before jumping in himself and joining Mitch, one arm on the raft, the other screaming at him.

It was much further than it seemed that it should be, and with the tide pushing against them it seemed impossible until they finally turned a corner and their exhausted kicks started making an obvious difference. Finally, they found footing in the sand and Mitch dragged the raft up while Scott struggled to make it ashore.

The ended in a heap near the tree line and Mitch finally took a moment to realize that they were alive. "This is amazing. We don't have to spend the day on that damn raft. Maybe we can figure something out with that arm of yours to help it hurt less." He looked over at Scott who was trying very hard to just hold his head up.

"Yeah, thank you. I didn't think we could.... this is better."

"Why don't you lay down and get some rest? I'll keep an eye out for awhile and see if I can accomplish something useful. Not that I have any idea what" he said, looking around "but if i see a boat, we all know I can scream and I am NOT ashamed of it."

"That sounds amazing. Even an hour if I can... "

Mitch hopped up to put the raft in the shade now that it had dried a bit in the sun and saw Scott grimace just trying to lay down. "Wait, my bag. I have meds. I don't think it'll help much but.... anything would be an improvement, right?" He found his bottle of Advil and shook two into Scott's hand.

"More."

He gave him a look but gave him two more, then opened his bottle of water and handed it over.

"Thanks. Wake me up if you need anything at all, okay?"

"Hopefully the next time you open your eyes we'll be getting rescued. Sweet dreams Scoot." He found a long stick and wandered down to the shore, writing the biggest 'HELP' he could. He collected leaves and sticks and lined his words, hoping they'd be visible from a plane if one flew overhead. Then, he took a short walk, just a few hundred feet up and down the beach in either direction, to see if he could see any signs of humans.

He gathered everything he thought might be obviously useful, making a mental note of the rest. Some of the trash he simply pulled a bit further on shore to keep it, hopefully, from the tide. He returned to camp twice with several cans and bottles, a mostly destroyed net, a few plastic bags and a motley assortment of other things. Seeing that all was well, he headed into the woods as far as he dared, looking around.

Ten minutes after he had returned and checked on Scott, he sat on the sand drinking from his now mostly empty bottle and realized that they didn't have any more. Yes, they would definitely get rescued today, of course. But if they didn't, wasn't water always the most important thing? He thought back to all the movies he had seen, all the books he had read. It had poured rain last night, he should be able to find some if he got to it before the sun did. Just in case, right?


	6. Noon Day 1

Scott woke a bit disoriented but more rested. Beside him, Mitch was doing what appeared to be science experiments. What was all this stuff? Where did it come from? How could he make his arm hurt less? "Mitch?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

"Hey. How do you you feel?" he asked, handing him a bottle of water.

"Other than my arm, okay. Hungry, but okay. What is all of this?"

"Oh, I took a walk. I found some water too, from the rain last night hopefully. So we may end up with dysentery or something but at least we won't die. I rinsed out some bags and dried them in the sun, then hung them from the trees to try to catch more water if it rains again."

"Thank you, that's amazing."

"All in a days work. I was wondering if you want to try to splint your arm or something. I found a few sticks and I ripped a few bags into strips so we could tie it. I don't know if it's the absolute wrong thing to do or not though." He brought his collection over and sat next to Scott.

"It hurts most when it moves so maybe it would help. They always do it in the movies, right? I just, well, I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"We should take a look. Is it above your elbow or below?"

"Below."

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll roll up your sleeve."

"Be careful, please?"

"Close them Scottie." When his eyes had closed, he carefully unbuttoned the cuff and rolled it once, then changed his mind and gripped it from the shoulder to inch it up slowly. What appeared before him was a nasty black and blue swollen mess. He forced back his gasp, not wanting to scare Scott. "We should do something with this, I think. Want me to try?"

"Yeah. It hurts if I move my fingers so use a long stick."

"Okay, here, give me your good hand and hold this here while I start wrapping." He placed Scott's hand over his wrist to hold the two sticks and started just below his elbow, tying a strip of bag around and then knotting it. "Is it too tight? I don't know."

"I think it needs to be pretty tight, just don't cut off my circulation. They feel fine so far."

"Just let me know if you get tingly then. Okay, let go." He finished tying off the strips and sat back on his heels. "Want your sleeve back down?"

"Is it going to scare me if I see it?"

"Yep, probably. No bones sticking out or anything like that, but it's ugly."

"Alrighty then. Bone would be very, very bad. Down it is though, I'll take your word for it."

"Okay Stickarm, I'm thinking a sling. Use your other hand to hold your arm where it's as comfortable as possible and I"ll create a masterpiece of bag! So glad I did that stint on Grey's Anatomy."

"You did not."

"But I can now. I am super qualified. You know, in my free time." Scott just laughed but it was music to his ears. "And, we're done. Does it feel any bettter?"

"I think so, yeah. It's definately not worse, and I may be able to move around without it killing me now, so that is definitely a win. Thanks bae. I had no idea you were so darn handy."

"Desperate times, yadda yadda. So, I'm thinking that next is food and fire, right? Do you have any idea how to start a fire from rocks or a piece of net or a few cans?"

"Not off the top of my head. Did you check the whole island?"

"No, no, didn't want to leave you alone too long. I went maybe half a mile each way."

"Well maybe it's time to take a walk and see if we find civilization. Someone could have a vacation house or something."

"If you're up to it, that's fine with me." He grabbed a few bags and shoved them in his pocket. In response to Scott's raised eyebrow he said 'We might find things we need."


	7. Evening Day 1

Mitch kicked at a shell on their way back 'home', disappointed. "I was hoping for a house, or a yacht. They're going to find us soon, I know, but I was kind of hoping for today."

"Me too. At least we don't have to sleep while floating. And hey, the boat could show up any minute." He picked up yet another piece of glass, decided they had some better, and put it back down. "There's still a good bit of daylight left, what do you want to do?"

"Build a cage to sleep in. Some damn tiger or bear is going to eat us in our sleep. I would love to eat something. We could go in the woods and see if there's any fruit. But again, bears."

"Yeah a fire would be really, really good. We've seen tons of movies, think." They walked in silence for a few moments, ambling slowly along the beach. "Hey, can we use some of this glass like kids do to fry ants? Maybe if we put dry leaves and shit underneath it, it would burn?"

Mitch stopped dead in his tracks. "That could work, right? That could totally work!"

"I doubt there's enough sunlight left" he said to a Mitch's back which was sprinting up the beach. "Okay, I guess we're going to try" he mumbled to himself. 

When he reached camp, Mitch had dumped out his bag of acquired glass and was sorting them. "I'm thinking large, both curved and flat, and clear, right? We'll set up a few and see if any of them work. If not, we can try tomorrow but mommy is NOT going to bed without trying."

"You're amazing. Okay, what can I do? I'll gather some dead, dry, flammable-looking stuff. Be right back, Mr Robinson." He wandered up near the tree line using his one good hand to collect anything he thought looked promising. He returned with a bag of kindling for Mitch to use. "It's like our own laser experiments."

"Okay, I think they're lined up. I guess we hope for smoke and then we'll try to get something going. Can you get some bigger stuff to burn just in case it actually works? I don't want to be hunting for wood in the dark. Wonder if we could have seafood for dinner. Can you cook a lobster or crab on a stick?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Uh, I don't know. I guess we'll find out *if* we light a fire and *if* we catch something to eat."

"Let me have my fantasies Splint, it's better than me whining. I'm going to play with this piece of net and see if I can make any of it usable."

"You know what? I was out of line, and I'm sorry. You have been freaking AMAZING today. I have been useless and you freaking collected all this shit and got us water and fixed my arm and now you're trying to work out some fire and food and I'm..... well I'm sort of overwhelmed. I didn't think you had it in you. I sort of expected you to be crying all day, or at least sitting on the beach staring into the horizon and waiting."

"I'm not sure if the right response to that is 'thanks' or 'fuck you'."

"It was supposed to be a compliment. Just, thanks for taking care of things today." Mitch didn't respond so he watched his nimble fingers weaving threads and ropes and tying knots in the net. He watched amazed as several large holes disappeared. "Wow."

"Sort of like a sweater. Just closing up holes. I don't know if it'll work, but...." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mitch?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Do you smell smoke?"

Mitch whipped his head around and saw a tiny sliver of smoke emanating from the dried grass beneath one of his pieces of glass. "Holy shit!" He leaned down and carefully blew on the grass, adding in one leaf at a time as it caught. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Scott pulled Mitch practically onto his lap and wrapped his good arm around him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Easy, easy. Go get some sticks, Stickarm" he answered with a huge grin on his face.


	8. The Airstrip Day 1

"What do you mean they're finished for the day?" Jonathan yelled, waving his hand at the window. "It's still daylight."

"Please, sir, you must realize and understand that a storm is coming. They have found ze plane and will try to pull it from the water tomorrow but there is nothing they can do tonight."

"But what if they got out?"

"They have checked the closest islands Sir, and all ze boats nearby have been notified. They are looking Sir, but there is no sign yet. There are many, many islands though, it will take time. They will look again once the storm passes."

Jonathan wanted to keep yelling but he knew it was not only pointless, it was also rather rude. This poor guy wasn't in charge of anything other than maybe the shitty brand of coffee in his cup. Okay, more than that, but still. He had talked to the Captain earlier before the search planes headed out and had received a few messages and updates throughout the day. The fact was, he had to go back to waiting room and tell the gang that it was over for tonight. "Esther?" he said through the cracked door. He opened it to let her in. "Nothing new since they found the plane. Apparently there's another storm coming and they have to wait until it passes to check again so it'll be tomorrow, at the earliest. Send them back to the hotel; you too, okay?"

"Alright. What time do you want me back tomorrow? 5 again?"

"No, no, there's no point. Why don't you all go get a good breakfast and then head in later? It'll give the crews time to get a head start and I'll call you if I hear anything, okay?"

"Sure Jonathan. You going to sleep here?"

"No. Once the Captain comes back through and I can talk to him, I'll hit the hotel as well. I'll come back early though. If anything happens, you'll know."

"Not doubting it, just making sure you're eating and bathing." She gave him a quick hug and went back out into the waiting room full of her anxious friends. She didn't even have to open her mouth before she saw the hopeful expressions on their faces fall. "Shutting it down for the night, we can go. Nothing else will happen until tomorrow." She got them up to date and then called the cabs and started gathering her stuff.

"Esther?" Kirstie asked.

"Hey sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"We thought we'd go hit a bar and relieve some tension. You and Darian want to join? We're going to freshen up at the hotel first, then take a walk and see what we can find."

"That sounds good, and wrong, and also really right. Yeah, sure."

"That's exactly what we all thought. Okay, I'll text you when we head out."

"Thanks Kirstie. Hey, are you alright? I mean..... you know."

"I guess I'm as okay as I can or should be. I don't know. I'm sort of numb."

"I think we all are. The bar sounds like a great idea. We can deal with more of this tomorrow."

"I hope they're curled up on a beach in front of a fire, singing Beyonce songs until their pilot knows all the words and starts joining in."

"That is a definite possibility." She smiled and shook her head a few times. "I can see it. Absolutely." She took Kirstie's hand and they headed out to the waiting cabs.


	9. Night Day 1

Neither of them spoke a single word. They sat side by side, Scott's good arm wrapped around Mitch's shoulders, and watched their small fire slowly consuming a few good sized sticks. It was the most relaxed either of them had been since yesterday afternoon.

"I am so impressed with you. So what's next? Going to catch a lobster or maybe spear a fish for dinner or something?" he asked, grinning down at Mitch.

"No. But I do want to eat. I'd settle for a banana."

"It's getting windy. I can't tell if it's getting stormy or just dark, it's too dark to tell." His question was answered almost immediately as large, fat drops started falling from the sky. "Shit, the fire."

"We can't cover it all night, I don't know. Shit, shit" he muttered, desperately trying to think of a solution. The first few hundred drops sizzled and fizzed as they hit the hot sticks but soon, the rain was pouring down and the fire was out.

Scott took Mitch's hand and pulled him back towards the tree line. "Here, get under the blanket." They made a little tent with the blanket resting on top of his head. He couldn't really see, but just knew that Mitch had his head down and wasn't okay. "Honey?"

"It just seemed, for a minute there, that it was going to be okay and I guess this bitch-slap hurts. It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"We, well, you, can make another fire tomorrow, right? And we'll find something to eat, too. Hey, at least now we'll have a ton of water" he added, hoping for a giggle.

Mitch was a lot closer to breaking down than he would admit though, so the attempt barely registered. "Doesn't smell so good in here. You'd think we hadn't bathed...."

"Or brushed our teeth."

"Yeah, that too."

"Hey, I'll stay awake if you want to go to sleep."

"How is that going to help anything? You'll wake me up before the tiger eats me? I'd probably rather be surprised."

"I swear, you kill me Melody. I just thought it might help you sleep, that's all."

"Sorry, it's sweet of you to offer. I want my fire though. Animals don't like them but search teams do, right?"

"I know." He shifted closer to Mitch. "Want to lay down? I've been told I make a decent pillow."

"You absolutely do. Sure, why not? You go first Mr. Gimp and I'll get things all situated."

"You know" Scott said once they were as comfortable as they were likely to get "We'll never complain about a hotel again. We will be the most easy to please people on tour. Does it have a roof? Okay, then we're good."

"Anything with heat and running water will be an automatic 5 star"

"Even if the shower is like the last place."

"Oh my god Swamp. *I* couldn't even shower under it! I had to duck."

"I had to sit down to wash my hair. Of course, sitting was good because the water came out so slowly that I would have been exhausted standing that long."

"But you're right, that place sounds like heaven right now."

"Of course, this ruins our plans to be travel writers after Pentatonix is over. You get 5 stars! YOU get 5 stars..."

"We'd be everyone's favorite critics, they'd all invite us."

"Nope, just the shitty places. The good places can get good reviews from other people."

"You are NOT wrong Shortie. You're right, we're going to have to come up with a new plan."

"Well, we have nothing but time at the moment."

"And a blanket."

"And a really nifty sling. Thanks, by the way, it's only horribly uncomfortable instead of mind-boggling painful."

"You're welcome, glad I could help. What's that movie? The thermos... you know -- All I need."

"The Jerk, with Steve Martin, right?"

"I think you're right. Hey, thanks for distracting me."

"No problem. I needed it too. We should get some sleep -- it'll be better in the morning. We'll find some food and make another fire and maybe rig up some sort of shelter. I'll try not to be so useless."

"Hey, you thought up the fire thing."

"That's true, I win the day. I can imagine the EXACT look on your face. I'm kidding Moonshine, kidding."


	10. Morning Day 2

Neither of them spoke a single word. They sat side by side, Scott's good arm wrapped around Mitch's shoulders, and watched their small fire slowly consuming a few good sized sticks. It was the most relaxed either of them had been since yesterday afternoon.

"I am so impressed with you. So what's next? Going to catch a lobster or maybe spear a fish for dinner or something?" he asked, grinning down at Mitch.

"No. But I do want to eat. I'd settle for a banana."

"It's getting windy. I can't tell if it's getting stormy or just dark, it's too dark to tell." His question was answered almost immediately as large, fat drops started falling from the sky. "Shit, the fire."

"We can't cover it all night, I don't know. Shit, shit" he muttered, desperately trying to think of a solution. The first few hundred drops sizzled and fizzed as they hit the hot sticks but soon, the rain was pouring down and the fire was out.

Scott took Mitch's hand and pulled him back towards the tree line. "Here, get under the blanket." They made a little tent with the blanket resting on top of his head. He couldn't really see, but just knew that Mitch had his head down and wasn't okay. "Honey?"

"It just seemed, for a minute there, that it was going to be okay and I guess this bitch-slap hurts. It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"We, well, you, can make another fire tomorrow, right? And we'll find something to eat, too. Hey, at least now we'll have a ton of water" he added, hoping for a giggle.

Mitch was a lot closer to breaking down than he would admit though, so the attempt barely registered. "Doesn't smell so good in here. You'd think we hadn't bathed...."

"Or brushed our teeth."

"Yeah, that too."

"Hey, I'll stay awake if you want to go to sleep."

"How is that going to help anything? You'll wake me up before the tiger eats me? I'd probably rather be surprised."

"I swear, you kill me Melody. I just thought it might help you sleep, that's all."

"Sorry, it's sweet of you to offer. I want my fire though. Animals don't like them but search teams do, right?"

"I know." He shifted closer to Mitch. "Want to lay down? I've been told I make a decent pillow."

"You absolutely do. Sure, why not? You go first Mr. Gimp and I'll get things all situated."

"You know" Scott said once they were as comfortable as they were likely to get "We'll never complain about a hotel again. We will be the most easy to please people on tour. Does it have a roof? Okay, then we're good."

"Anything with heat and running water will be an automatic 5 star"

"Even if the shower is like the last place."

"Oh my god Swamp. *I* couldn't even shower under it! I had to duck."

"I had to sit down to wash my hair. Of course, sitting was good because the water came out so slowly that I would have been exhausted standing that long."

"But you're right, that place sounds like heaven right now."

"Of course, this ruins our plans to be travel writers after Pentatonix is over. You get 5 stars! YOU get 5 stars..."

"We'd be everyone's favorite critics, they'd all invite us."

"Nope, just the shitty places. The good places can get good reviews from other people."

"You are NOT wrong Shortie. You're right, we're going to have to come up with a new plan."

"Well, we have nothing but time at the moment."

"And a blanket."

"And a really nifty sling. Thanks, by the way, it's only horribly uncomfortable instead of mind-boggling painful."

"You're welcome, glad I could help. What's that movie? The thermos... you know -- All I need."

"The Jerk, with Steve Martin, right?"

"I think you're right. Hey, thanks for distracting me."

"No problem. I needed it too. We should get some sleep -- it'll be better in the morning. We'll find some food and make another fire and maybe rig up some sort of shelter. I'll try not to be so useless."

"Hey, you thought up the fire thing."

"That's true, I win the day. I can imagine the EXACT look on your face. I'm kidding Moonshine, kidding."


	11. Evening Day 2

*** A/N

Well it looks like I'm going to live. I'm not great or anywhere near normal, but I've turned the corner, I think. So, in honor of that, perhaps the boys should do the same.... ;)

 

"Can I run something by you Maria?"

"I have absolutely nothing better to do" he breathed into Scott's chest, shivering.

"I was thinking that the water's probably warm. Right?"

"No the rain feels colder than the air."

"I mean the ocean. I was thinking about going for a dip."

Mitch grabbed tighter onto Scott, completely wrapping himself around him. "Don't leave me. It's cold and you're crazy."

"I know, and I'm worried about you. I just don't know how choppy the water is, it's been storming good for what, almost a full day now, right? I'd go check, for you."

"You are NOT leaving me; I'll go with you. The walking might warm us up, actually. I just want it to STOP! I want a fire and to be dry and warm."

"Okay, up you go." Once Mitch had untangled himself, he stood as well and weighed the blanket down with a rock just in case the wind picked back up. He took Mitch's hand and they walked further down the shore. He dipped his toe in first, then his whole foot, then took a step forward and felt the water lapping below his knees. "It's warm! Come in." He took a few more steps, pulling a reluctant Mitch behind him.

"It does feel a little better, doesn't it? I wouldn't call it 'warm' Mr. Optimisto but it's not freezing."

"I'll settle for you no longer shivering. Come here." He pulled Mitch as close as possible without squishing his bandaged arm and rested his chin on his head. He collected his thoughts for a few minutes and finally got brave. "I thought I knew you, inside and out, every single thing. Better than you knew yourself, maybe."

"You do. Well, 99% anyway Scottland. Granted, I'm always changing."

"It's definitely a full time job but seriously, I didn't know you could handle this so well."

"We've been over that and I'd rather we didn't do it again."

"That's because I made a mess of it last time, and I'm sorry. Mitch?"

He pulled back a little, raising his head. "Mmm?"

"Do you know what held me back before? With us, I mean?"

"We have a LOT of time, but maybe not *that* much. The basics, you mean?"

"Yes, smartass, the biggie. Glad you're feeling well enough to mess with me."

"Of course. I'm a needy bottom and you're a needy versa and those two things do NOT work well together. It's just the way it is. We're not compatible. You need someone.... more.... well, everything."

"Someone who could step up and take care of me if I needed help. A partner, an even match."

"Yeah. You can stop now, really. You're really bad at the whole 'compliments' thing. I get it, I've always gotten it. It's fine, really. You're not exactly my idea of ----"

He was interrupted by Scott's lips, gentle but insistant. He kissed Mitch just briefly, then picked his head up. Damn, but those lips had been every bit as soft and welcoming as he thought they would be. "I just wanted----"

And this time it was Mitch, fisting both hands in to Scott's hair and getting up on his tip toes to kiss him back and he wasn't at all gentle about it. "When you kiss me, do it right. Got it?"

"I... yeah. Got it. Mitch?"

"Mmmhmm?" he asked with a smile.

"You're amazing."

"And you're getting better at compliments."

"You always make me smile. You make me happy, period."

"That's part of being amazing" he said, dimple flashing.

"Are you warmer?"

"Much warmer Stringbean. How are you?"

"I'm better, it....... it's not raining anymore."

"I know. Wind seems less evil too."

"I'm glad you're here. I would have been screwed without you here."

"And talking to a coconut by now."

"Yeah, we don't even have a ball."

"And what would we do with one if we did? I'd probably sit on it." He made his way out of the water, Scott right behind him.

"Maybe we could use that net and rig up a hammock."

"Sure, we'll add it to the list of shit to do tomorrow. Hammock, fire, seafood dinner, boat."

"And maybe I could kiss you again?" he asked, slipping down onto the raft and making room for Mitch to lay on his chest.

"I thought that was a one-time thing, Spiderman." He refused to get sucked in after one, well two amazing kisses. He was absolutely going to give him an easy out, and hope he took it.

"I did a really bad job of explaining myself then.... geesh I suck at this. Look, I mean that I think you can be what I want. Or that you already are. I don't mean I want you to change, that sounded bad. I give up. I just see you differently, okay? You're more than I thought, somehow, even though I thought the world of you."

"Get some sleep Sandman, I'm sure once you have a cast on that arm and some real food in your belly, you'll sing a different tune, and that's fine. It's all good."

"No, I---."

"Goodnight."

He didn't want to let it go but knew Mitch well enough to know he should. There was no way he could sleep though, so he closed his eyes and tried to plan out their day tomorrow. He thought about the others, wondering if all their planes had gotten back safely and if they were sitting around scared and worried. He hoped Kirstie was doing okay, and smiled at the thought of Avi and Kevin telling stories. And then his thoughts went to his parents, who must be beside themselves, wondered if they would fly over. It would be over soon, he knew. They'd find them, they just had to. Once they had a good fire going tomorrow the smoke would be visible a long way off.


	12. Morning Day 3

When Scott woke up from the deepest slumber he'd had in days, he had the raft to himself. He climbed out of bed, spotted Mitch down by the beach, and headed down to him once he was as presentable as possible. "Morning."

There was no response, just a slight heaving of his shoulders.

"Are you okay? Moonpie?" He scooted closer, unsure whether to hold him or not. If he was still upset about last night, touching him might not be the best move.

"Just give me some space, please."

"I'm not real good at that even when you shut your door. Want to give me a job? Something to do other than worry about you?"

"You can fill the water bottles if you want, the bags are full."

"Okay, but I'm coming back after. If you need to talk or anything." He paused just a moment, in case there was a response but there wasn't, so he walked back up towards the treeline and looked through the bags to find their empty bottles which he took his time refilling before nestling them into the sand and putting a bag over the tops to keep sand out. 

Mitch still didn't look anywhere near ready to talk, and he knew that he wouldn't have asked for space if he didn't need it, so he grabbed a bag, the net and a stick and wandered down to the shore. Granted, he had no idea what he was going to do with any of it, but he wanted to at least look for fish or something edible. Knowing Mitch, he'd come up with a plan if Scott could at least figure out what it was they were trying to catch.

A few minutes later, stomach grumbling, he abandoned the net when he remembered their last coconut. He split it on only the third try which was definitely a record and took it down to sit next to Mitch. "Breakfast of champions."

"Thanks." He took the smaller half even though Scott had tried to give him the other. "I'm fine. You know, I may never drink coconut water again once we're home." He picked at the flesh with his fingers, then used a discarded shell to scrape out the rest. "Do coconut shells float?" He stood up and walked to the water, gently laying it on top. 

"Apparently they do. I don't think we have enough for a boat though."

"No, I was thinking while you were over in the water that that we could use something to hold the net up. If we secure one end on the bottom while the tide is in and leave it there while it goes out, maybe we'd catch something. I don't know what we'd do with it then, but..."

"Damn, you're brilliant. We'll cook up whatever we catch, somehow."

"Small problem there, everything is soaked. I looked around this morning to try to set up the fires, I was hoping to get dry, but everything is absolutely drenched. There's no point. Maybe some will be dry later today? I don't know, it'll probably just rain again."

"Is that why you're all nekkid or is that for my benefit?"

"It's warmer. Want me to help with yours? I don't want you getting a burn though."

"Yeah, I'll leave it on. Too much of a pain in the ass to put it back on later. I'm not cold."

"How can you not be?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Hey, are you okay with last night? Can I ask or should I drop it? Or was something else bothering you this morning?"

"I do have a few problems other than getting kissed, Sir. You're not THAT big of a deal Scoot" he smirked.

"The cooler you play it, the more I know you're into it. I know you, don't forget."

"You are certainly a very nice distraction, I give you that."

"Distraction? Are you fucking serious?" he said quietly, then stood and walked back to the raft. He buried himself under their blanket, more tired than he should be.

"Scott? I'm sorry" came his small voice from outside. He sat down on the edge of the raft and tucked himself down under the blanket, keeping his back to Scott. "Everything's just so fucked up right now, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that. I just... I know you think you mean it but *THIS* is not our life. Our life is L.A. and our apartment and touring and Starbucks. It's how you feel about me then that really matters."

"I'm not saying I'm opposed to a little fling but i don't want to mess up our relationship over a few days of fun. I don't know. You're beautiful, and the kiss was amazing and I love you, of course, but long term..."

"I know. I hear what you're saying. I understand, really. But this doesn't *feel* like a fling. I want to snuggle up to your back and kiss you, but I can't because that's the bad side. Probably for the best. I'm tired, I think I need a nap."

"Okay, get some rest. I'm going to lay out some kindling to dry now that the sun is up. I'll see what I can do about the fire. Sleep tight." He snuck out and walked down towards the ocean, trying to make sense of his feelings.


	13. The Airstrip Day 3

"Thank God the planes are off the ground, finally." Kevin said, easing back down into the horribly uncomfortable waiting room chair.

"They're going to pull their plane up today, too. We'll know, at least. I just need to know" Avi said, wringing his beanie in his hands. He looked over at Kirstie who was pacing back and forth in front of the window. "She needs closure."

"Yeah, yesterday was tough on her. If Jeremy and Esther hadn't been here, I think she might have tried to go out there herself, storm or not. I don't blame her too much though Avi, it's hard to sit here and do nothing but wait."

"I can't imagine how their parents are feeling. I'm surprised they're not coming."

"I know, but it makes sense. If they find, I mean, if they're in the plane, they'll send, I mean they'll go home right away. I guess we all will, right?"

"That's what Jon said, Kev.

"I feel like I'm holding myself together with hope and if they bring the plane up and they're.... I just can't wrap my head around it. I love those guys."

"I know. Take it one step at a time though man."

Esther came in with a box full of take-out bags and everyone sat around swapping lunches that they were barely going to eat anyway. It was morose, the room heavy with unspoken fear as everyone quietly picked at their food.

"Hey everybody" Jonathan said, popping his head out the office door. "They're raising it up now so cross your fingers or say a prayer. We'll know in a few minutes."

"Jonathan" Kirstie asked "Come sit with us?"

"Okay, let me just tell the guys to come out and get me." In a moment he was back and the group had pulled their circle of chairs in even closer and was holding hands. He took the empty seat they had left for him and joined in.

Time ground to a halt and it felt that they had been waiting and praying for hours before the Captain opened the door and came out. Every head in the room looked up at him expectantly. "Your passengers are not in the plane. The raft is also gone, and the emergency window open. It looks as if they escaped before the plane sank. The pilot was not so lucky. We will continue looking for any signs of your friends."

"So they're on a raft?" Kirstie asked, as soon as the door closed. "They could be okay, right?"

"Yes, it's possible. But Kirstie, the storm was brutal that night, and it stormed again all day yesterday. Just because they made it out of the plane---" Jonathan tried to warn.

"I know, I know" she interrupted. "They're probably not okay but they *COULD* be, right?"

"I need to call the Grassi's and Hoying's and get them up to speed" Jonathan said, rising from his chair and taking his half eaten sandwich with him into the office.

"So we keep waiting?" Avi said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved but..."

"The weather is good today, maybe they'll find them." Kirstie offered, optimistic.

"What is the chance that either of them can start a fire, or find water, or food? It's been several days." Kevin said, mostly to himself.

"What if they're hurt?" Kirstie asked.

"What if only one of them comes back?" Avi asked, and silence fell over the room. Somehow, that was almost worse than losing both of them, and everyone knew it.


	14. Noon Day 3

Mitch spent some time remaking his 'HELP' sign along the beach and gathered grass to try to dry. Then, he turned to the net. It was decent sized, certainly big enough to be unwieldy and a pain in the ass to try to straighten out. He had an idea of what he was trying to accomplish, but the actual mechanics of it weren't clear. 

All he knew is that he was hungry. How they were going to cut apart, clean and cook whatever he might manage to catch was a subject he decided to leave for later. He gathered a few large rocks and tried to tie them into the side he deemed the bottom of the net. He knew the water was up pretty high now, he remembered it being much lower at some points of their stay, but hadn't worked out a schedule yet. He collected the discarded coconut shells and tied them to the opposite end, and then drug the net out into the water. 

He stood back and admired his handiwork. It was basically doing what he wanted, the top was up and the bottom was down. He wasn't sure why the fish wouldn't just swim left or right to get out, so he brought the edges towards the shore a bit and made more of a 'u' shape. Good enough. No idea if it'll work but I literally have no clue.

Finally he decided that it was high time to wake up Scott and go on a fruit run. He'd enjoyed his peace and quiet but hunger was winning out. Plus it was getting hot, and the shade of the forest would be welcome. "Heeeey Sasquatch" he sang out as he stood over the raft. "Wake up sleepyhead." He lifted the blanket to let the sunshine in and it bounced off a shivering Scott. "Hey, Scottie?" he asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Cold. Thirsty. Need more sleep" he mumbled.

Mitch reached down and felt his forehead, and of course it was blazing. There was no doubt he was running a good fever. He grabbed a bottle of water from their little sand 'cooler' under the tree and brought it back, hoping he'd be able to get him to drink. "Scott? Water." He tried to help lift his head a bit and was relieved when Scott downed the bottle.

This was NOT good. He needed Scott, needed his help, needed to talk to him about what happened last night. He sat down with his bag and tried one more time to check for meds. He opened all the pockets and turned them inside out, hoping he had dropped an Advil somewhere but no luck. Okay, what else could he do? Not much except make sure he drank. Food would be good too, and he needed some as well, so he headed out in search of some more papaya.

When he returned to camp, Scott had thrown the blanket off of himself and was sitting up. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked, going to work on the papaya.

"Feverish. Am I hot?"

"Yep."

"You didn't even touch me, dork."

"Did earlier and you were practically on FIAaaaaaaHH!"

"I'm just so tired and my head and arm both hurt. Sorry to be useless yet again."

"You're not, you're keeping me company. Glad you're awake. Here you go" he handed him one he had gotten open and went to work on the next one.

"Thanks. What day is it?"

"Like of the week? God I don't know. We crashed on.... was it Thursday evening and then there was Friday and it rained Saturday so this is Sunday? I'm not sure, really. Something like that."

"So we missed a couple shows and we shouldn't even be in the country anymore. Wonder if they left."

"Did you hit your head? They're not going to abandon us. I mean, maybe some of them have stuff to do but when the plane comes to get our sorry asses and take us back, there will be people waiting. It's gonna take more than 4 days for them to give up on us."

"Wonder what they think? I hate to worry them."

"We can't help it. I'd rather focus on the stuff we can do. Oh, I'm going to go check my masterpiece of net" he said, using jazz hands at the end.

"I want to see. You put it in the water?"

"Yes Scarecrow, thought I'd catch more fish that way."

"Don't be mean, I'm sick." He slowly got to his feet and took Mitch's hand as they walked the 75 feet down to the tideline. "The coconuts worked, but I don't see anything."

"Nope. It would have to be the stupidest fish alive to get caught in that. Maybe when the tide is lower, or not."

Scott continued walking into the water, then leaned back and started floating. "Don't let me float away.'

"Just don't crash into my net, it's not exactly sturdy."

"Hey Mitch?"

"Mmmhmm." He sat on the edge of the water, turning over shells and poking the sand with a stick.

"Still want to kiss you."

"Is that so, Mr. Saturday Night Fever?"

"It's Sunday. But yeah. Just wanted you to know."

"Did you ask what day it was just to mess with my joke?"

"That's me, ruining your fun every chance I get."

"Dork."

"Amazing Boy."

"Dumb ass."

Scott came over and sat next to Mitch, then gently leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm cold, going to go lay down. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, gonna try to get a fire started in a little while. Get some rest."

"You could join me, you know. You really should keep an eye on me, with my fever and all."


	15. Evening Day 3

Mitch had NO intention of following him back up but when he turned and saw him sitting on the sand halfway up the beach, his worry took over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you were going to bed." 

Scott's eyes were glossy and he had a million-mile stare going on. "I'm hungry. Everything hurts. I want to go home."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. If I had a genie or a time machine or a helicopter, I'd take care of that first thing. Why don't you go to bed?" He offered his hand out towards Scott's good one, and helped him up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a fire."

"It'll just rain. What's the point?"

Mitch looked away and then took a deep breath. "The point is they might see the smoke. The point is I won't be sitting here doing nothing. The point is we can cook something if my net works. You're sick, I get it, take care of you. I need to do something though so I don't go crazy, so I'm going to do what I can to get us the hell out of here or at least make it bearable until they find us." 

Scott didn't answer, but Mitch saw the tears escaping from his squeezed tight eyelids. 

"Fevers suck, I know. If you need anything, I'll do my best. I'll come back and check on you in a little while and bring you more water, okay? Get some rest."

"Thanks Mitchell. I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed Scott's burning forehead, then made his way to where his fire-starting stuff was set up. He collected the dried grass and about two hours later had a fire going. The larger wood was all still damp, so it sent up a lot of smoke when it burned which suited Mitch just fine.

Humming to himself he checked on Scott who was sleeping, although not peacefully. He looked down towards his net which was now mostly out of the water, so he went down to bring it up and see if he could rework it to use it a different way. He pulled the left end and screamed when a fish hurled itself out of the shallow water. Holy shit there are fish! He worked the net up slowly, first moving one end up about a foot and then the other. A few minutes later there were 3 fish and a crab laying on the beach.

Once that was done, he sat on the beach several feet away and simply stared. I caught fish. Food. We can eat. About half an hour later when he deemed them dead, he dragged the entire contraption up towards the fire. Once there, he ran to get Scott. "Scott! I caught fish!" he yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

Scott's eyes opened, and then closed, then tried to open again. Instead of answering, he pulled the blanket up further and curled into an even smaller ball.

"Scott" he reached out his hand to shake his shoulder and felt the heat radiating off him. It's just a fever, he'll be fine, right? It'll be okay. I need to cook the fish and get him to eat something. And water, he needs water. He grabbed a few of his bags of found goodies and took everything to the pit. The fish weren't huge, just a little longer than his hand, but he managed to skewer them through with a stick. Afterwards, he washed his hands, glad he didn't have anything in his stomach to lose.

He still wasn't sure what to do with the crab, but he kept it for the moment. He wasn't really sure what to do with the fish, either, but he put them into the fire thinking that cooked was definitely an improvement. While they sizzled, he decided that he'd let them cool a bit and then try to cut them open and see how much meat he could get out that way. Why couldn't I have found a damn fork and knife in my searching?

He stared at the crab, the thought of crab legs sounding better and better. He rumaged until he found a tin can and decided that those legs would definitely fit in one, although he might have to cook them one or two at a time, so he filled it with water and put it in the fire as well. Now, how to get the legs OFF the crab was a different matter. Why does Scott have to be sick tonight of all nights? 

It seemed to take forever, but just before sunset he had a large pile of flaky white fish and 3 boiled crab legs. It didn't seem like nearly enough for all the work and effort it had taken, but he wasn't about to complain. He carefully carried it all up to the raft and got out two bottles of water. 

"Scott? Drink." He held the bottle up to his lips and was rewarded by him trying to raise himself up a bit.

"Mitch?"

"I brought dinner. Eat." He pinched some fish between his fingers and fed Scott, whose eyes were still closed.

"Food? Fish. It's good."

"I have more, here, eat." He slowly fed him mouthful after mouthful, relaxing a bit more every time he swallowed. "Can you drink more?"

"Yeah. Thirsty." His eyes finally opened. "Thank you. I'm so cold."

"You're hot, but yes, that fever is nasty."

"Will you lay with me?"

"After I eat, and check on the fire I'll come back, okay?"

"You didn't eat? You have to..... yeah. Come back okay? I need you."

"I will. Get some rest and I'll be back soon." Mitch sat and ate the remaining food, savoring every bite. Scott was right, the fish actually was pretty good. He refilled the water bottles from the last remaining bag of water and cleaned up the firepit area. Then, once he'd put the largest logs he could find on the fire, he made his way back to the raft and curled up with Scott.


	16. Morning Day 4

Mitch woke up sweating and tried to throw the blanket off him before realizing it wasn't there. No, the heat was coming from Scott who was drenched in sweat and shivering. He stripped off his shirt and ran down to wet it in the water, then came back up, kneeling next to Scott. He took the blanket off of him, ignoring what he was sure were attempts at swearing, and then draped his shirt around Scott's head and neck.

Once Scott had stopped trying to wrestle the shirt off of himself, Mitch went to grab him a bottle of water. "Drink honey" but the words didn't help. Water sloshed down Scott's chin but he made no attempt to actually swallow. He tucked it away again, thinking that if he could get him cooled down a bit more, Scott might be more coherent. He grabbed his shirt which was already hot again and trudged back down to soak it. He rolled up Scott's pant legs and pushed his sleeve up his good arm before deciding to just take the darn pants off. He wriggled them off Scott's unhelpful body and then laid his cold shirt across Scott's legs.

"Fuck. No. Cold." he muttered, trying to pull away.

"Trust me, you're too hot. Leave it on. I'll be right back." Mitch went and threw the last few sticks on the fire and then grabbed the bottle of water to try again. "Can you drink? You need to drink, Scooter."

He heard the boat before he saw it, and jumped up and ran down the beach. It was heading right for them and slowed down, pulling up close.

"Mr. Grassi and Mr. Hoying, yes?" asked a young man from the boat. "Is he here as well? You are Mr. Grassi, yes?"

"I'm, yes, I'm Mitch. Scott is here, but he's sick. He's up there" he pointed, trying to catch his breath. He felt a little like he was drowning, the relief overwhelming him. He stood motionless and watched two men climb down from the boat and wade to shore.

"I am Francis, and this is Joe, and we are very glad to find you. Please, take us to Scott and we will check on him and get him to the boat." It took all 3 of them to get Scott carried to, and settled onto the boat. Once they were on the way, they got on the radio to the airstrip.

*****************

Jonathan flung open the door of the office. "They found them! They're coming. They're okay!"

Every pair of eyes in the room stared back at him but it was Kevin who finally found his voice. "They're alive?"

"YES! They're on a boat. I have to get back in there, but I'll be right back!"

The entire gang collapsed their circle, hugging and crying and laughing. Several shouts rang out and some dancing took place before a few finally staggered back into their chairs.

"Four days" Kirstie said. "How did Scott do it?"

"I don't know Kirstie, but----" Avi was interrupted by the ambulances which came screaming into the parking lot and then down the sidewalk to the marina.

Jonathan poked his head out. "Scott is sick, but it's just a fever, he's okay. Apparently his arm may be broken. They're going to take both of them in to make sure they're not dehydrated or anything. They'll stay at least today and probably overnight. I don't think we'll get to see them until this afternoon at the earliest, but I'm going to head to the hospital. Why don't you guys go back to the hotel and I'll give you a call?"

"Are you KIDDING?!!??" Kirstie half asked, half yelled. I WILL see them NOW!" She walked out the door and followed the sidewalk the ambulances had just used.

Jonathan just shrugged his shoulders before saying "May as well try, just don't get run over."

Immediately, the whole gang was barreling through the doorway, running to catch up to Kirstie and hoping to get just a glimpse of the boys they had come so close to losing.


	17. Hospital Day 1

Mitch was pretty blinded by all the lights. In addition to the blazing sun overhead, there were flashing lights, spotlights, headlights from cars and trucks; it was chaos and he couldn't figure out why they were using every light in the universe during the daytime. He heard Joe ask him to step to the side and he did just in time to get out of the way of the rescue workers heading into the boat with a stretcher for Scott.

He took a few steps, trying to get away from the circus. He wasn't sure what was going on or where he was supposed to be until he heard his name in a low thunderous bass. "Avi?" He turned and took a few more steps towards the sound and finally was past one of the spotlights which had been blinding him. "Hi" he said, suddenly shy as he looked at the sea of faces. "Is everyone else okay?"

"What's wrong with Scott?"  
"What happened?"   
"We're so glad you're safe"  
"Is Scott okay? They said he broke his arm."  
"Thank God"

A hundred questions came hurling at him ALL AT ONCE. "Hold on, I don't know. Scott has a fever, I don't know why. His arm is definitely not okay, but they can fix it I'm sure. It's broken, I think."

"Did you eat? Did he hunt or fish?"  
"How did Scott get you out?"  
"Did he build a shelter?"  
"He built a fire, didn't he? Is that how they found you?"  
"We're so glad you're okay"

"Mr. Grassi?" a nurse asked

"Yes, I'm Mitch."

"You need to come with us to the hospital, just precaution, of course. We want to make sure you are okay."

"Okay, um, I guess I'll see you later guys." He followed her quickly, not wanting to get lost in the sea of bodies. By the time he reached the ambulance, he was out of breath.

"I am so sorry Sir, you are weak, of course. Please, come inside and sit down." she motioned to the open back of the ambulance.

***********

Several hours later he was lying in an uncomfortable bed in a too-bright hospital, hooked up to an I.V. which was itchy and driving him crazy. All he wanted was a shower, a toothbrush, some REAL food, and to know how Scott was. He had gotten exactly zero of those things. Finally, they let Jonathan in.

"How are you Mitch?"

"I'm okay. How's Scott?"

"They reset his arm, and put a cast on it. He has a raging infection in his arm. They have him on an IV antibiotic and say he'll be awake and coherent tomorrow and hopefully able to go home. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was trying to help, I didn't mean to make it worse."

"Oh, you helped with the splint? No, no, that wasn't the problem. He damaged a lot of tissue before the splint, apparently the bone edge tore him up good. If he hadn't immobilized it, it would have just done more damage. You did the right thing Mitch, I'm glad you were there to help."

"Can I go back to the hotel? I want to shower, and eat, and sleep."

"Let me find out and I'll let you know. Try to get some rest."

Dinner came and went, and then came and went again because Mitch asked everyone he saw if there was any way he could PLEASE have another plate. Eventually he got a second tray and ate every single bite. One of the nurses had brought in a toothbrush and toothpaste and he had to admit that he felt 10 times better than he had at lunch time.

It was an hour later that Jonathan came in, explaining that he'd had to fax a ton of paperwork to his parents, and talk to 3 different doctors before they would agree to let him go. He had to come back the next day and get checked over, and promise to see his physician in the States when he got home but those were both things he was more than willing to do if it meant sleeping in a real bed tonight.

On the way out he stopped by Scott's room but it was closed off to visitors because of his infection. In the waiting room, Kirstie, Kevin, Avi and Esther were all waiting and he hugged everyone, apologizing profusely for his stench.

"You are SO ripe Mitchell, but we love you anyway. Let's get back to the hotel and take care of you" Kirstie said, grabbing his hand and leading him out the exit.


	18. Hospital Day 2

Scott wasn't quite sure where he was when he woke up. It took a minute of looking around, then at his lovely new cast and the I.V.s and machines before he realized he was in a hospital. He had a vague memory of a boat but thought it had been a dream. Or maybe this was a dream? He pushed the little red button.

"Ah, you are awake, our dear boy" the bubbly, extremely tiny nurse said. "How are you feeling today?"

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"You do not remember your heroic rescue from Bastile Island? Yesterday was a very busy day for you. You are feeling better now though, yes?"

"I, I think so. Where's Mitch?"

"Mr. Grassi went home yesterday evening, Sir. He will be back for his appointment this morning. Let me take your vitals and maybe you will feel up for some visitors later?"

He nodded his head and watched as she flitted around like a butterfly. She talked the entire time, about the weather, about how many visitors had been waiting yesterday, how happy everyone was, how proud of him they all were. She barely took a breath the entire time she was with him. Eventually she dashed out of the room, promising to return soon with some breakfast. All he could think about was Mitch.

After breakfast, a sponge bath and and brushing his teeth 3 times, he felt up to taking a nap, so he did. When he awoke, his room was filled with people. "Hey everybody." Kirstie and Kevin were sitting on his bed, while Jonathan and Avi sat in chairs pulled up close. Esther was in the corner chair, typing away on her phone and Mitch was? "Mitch?"

Up he popped from the floor, all the way over near the bathroom. "Hey"

And then the barrage started and he disappeared. They kept saying over and over that they were sorry, that they knew he was tired, that they didn't mean to talk so much but no one actually shut up. He understood though, knew they were worried. The only person he wanted to talk to was the only one not talking to him. He hadn't heard a peep out of Mitch in an hour.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. "One at a time, please? I can't... I'm sorry but I can't. Slow down."

They panicked then, all standing up to leave. "We're sorry man" Kevin said, "we were just worried."

"Hey man" Avi said on his way out "Thanks for taking care of Mitch."

"He took ---" but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"You'll have to tell us all about it tomorrow, okay sweetie?" Kirstie asked.

He looked for Mitch but one moment his room was full of people and the next it wasn't and there was no sign of him. He pushed his red button, hoping the nurse could find him. "I want to talk to Mitch, is he still here?" he asked when she popped into the room.

"He's upstairs getting his physical Sir, I saw him go just a minute ago. If he comes out this way I can ask him to stop in if you'd like."

"Please. I need him."

"Okay, I will do my best. You need some rest now, okay? Take a good nap and I'll bring you a delicious dinner tonight. Maybe even extra cookie."

He woke later to find that the nurse had come through with flying colors on dinner. He ate gladly, every bite. Once she took his tray away he saw the folded paper on his blanket.

Scott,  
I didn't want to wake you up, you need your sleep. I'm so glad you're okay, I was really worried about you Stupid. They told me you would spend tonight in the hospital too but I'll see you once you get released in the morning. They moved us all to a really nice hotel; definitely 5 stars ;)   
\--Mitch

Scott groaned in frustration. He didn't want to be stuck here alone. He wanted to go home and home was... Mitch. The letter was so BLAH though. So impersonal. Yeah, he got the joke but he wanted more. He wanted to thank him, somehow. He just wanted him.

He tried hopelessly to fluff his flat pillow and then tossed and turned for an hour. Finally the nurse offered him something to help him sleep and he took it gladly, knowing that when he woke up he'd be closer to the end of this nightmare.


	19. The Ritz Day 1

Okay, so it wasn't the Ritz, but it was really, really nice. Scott opened the door to his room while Jonathan and Esther held his stuff, since they refused to let him carry anything. He walked in hoping to see Mitch and saw... one bed? That worked for him. He walked inside, spotting his stuff hanging in the closet and his toiletries in the bathroom but that was all. Mitch's stuff wasn't here. "Where's Mitch?"

"His room is two doors down" Esther answered "We thought you'd both appreciate some quiet and space to yourselves. Don't get used to it though" she joked.

Used to it? I don't want to do it at all! He'd figure it out once he talked to Mitch, they were just trying to be nice. "Okay, I just want to take a 2 hour shower. I'm so nasty."

"You have the baggies for your cast, right? Here...." Esther said, going through the hospital bag and pulling one out for him.

"Get some rest after. I'm sure you'll have some visitors later but I'll keep them away for a few hours. Room service is really good, feel free to order anything. Call me if you need me, alright?" Jonathan said, ushering Esther out the door.

He grabbed a very long shower before heading out to find Mitch. He'd been joking about the 2 hours but it took a long time to wash your hair, not to mention everything else, with only one hand. He knocked on Avi and Kevin's door first, mistaking it for Mitch's and they pulled him in to talk. A moment later Kirstie was there as well and they pestered him for a minute by minute replay. 

He had finally explained how they got to the island to their satisfaction when Mitch walked in. Scott sucked in his breath and smiled. "Come here, you!"

Mitch took a few steps towards him and then paused a moment before closing the space and sitting down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Alive, thanks to you. I'm okay. How are you?"

"Me? Fine. No worries."

Scott couldn't take his eyes off of him, even though he knew everyone else was staring at them a bit oddly. He knew though, that Mitch wasn't quite alright. They needed to talk, and needed some time. "Want to come back to my place?" he grinned.

"No!" Kirstie exclaimed. "We just got you back, please don't leave."

"We promise he's fine, Scott, mission accomplished. You can relax." Avi joked.

Finally, all the small condescensions started forming together in Scott's head. This had to stop, and it had to stop now. "Look everybody, I want to clear something up." He waited until he had everyone's attention, which didn't take long. "I would be dead if it weren't for Mitch. He did everything. He got me out of the plane, and onto the island. He fixed my arm, and got us water. He built a fire, took care of me, and if I'm not imagining it, did you feed me fish?" He looked over at Mitch who was staring at his thumbnails.

"Yeah, we had fish. No biggie. I didn't do everything though."

"No biggie? You used the net that YOU found and fixed up and managed to get to float and then you cooked it, on the fire YOU built, and I was laying in bed the whole time. Unless you just caught it with your bare hands?"

"I used the net, Shithead."

"YOU did all of that?" Kevin asked.

"But" Kirstie said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'd like to know that too" Scott answered.

"It's not like anyone would have believed me and it doesn't really matter. Hell, Scott could barely wrap his head around it the first few days and he was there. Besides, we're okay, that's the important thing. I didn't have a broken arm and fever to deal with, either, so there's that." He finally looked up when no one said anything and found them all staring at him. "You can stop staring now. It's nothing."

"Wow, substance behind the sass" Kevin said.

"That's.... nice Kevin, really. Okay, I'm outties. I'm going to get some things done before dinner." Mitch said, standing and heading for the door.

Scott was right behind him and caught his arm in the hallway. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself."

"I don't think he meant it the way it sounded."

"I do. Gotta love when everyone thinks you're shallow and useless. Luckily I'm used to it. Do you need something Scratch ticket?"

"You, Mr. Amazing. I haven't seen you and I miss you. I don't want separate rooms, why didn't you tell them?"

"They didn't ask and I figured you might enjoy having a shower to yourself for once."

"That is the ONLY upside. Can I take a nap with you? Or watch a movie or something?"

"I'm going to skype with my parents, why don't I come by after and we can get dinner if you're up to it?"

Scott sighed, not wanting to let him out of his sight. "Okay, I guess. Don't be a stranger, okay?"


	20. The Ritz Night 1

Scott wrung his hands and wiped them on his pants, unsure why he was so nervous. He was though, there was no denying it. He knocked quickly, then took a step back. "Hi" he said as the door opened.

"Come in, we can make a plan to stuff ourselves senseless." Mitch offered, stepping back.

The room was almost exactly like his, although the curtains and bedding were a different pattern. He walked over and sat on the couch, not quite comfortable but not wanting to fidget, either. "Hi."

"You said that already. How are you feeling?" Mitch seemed at ease, he sat down on the couch sideways, facing Scott.

"I'm okay. Still on a lot of meds, and my body can't decide whether to be hot or cold, but I'm alright. The pain meds are great" he joked.

"I'm glad. I was really worried about you that last day. I tried, but..."

"You were amazing Molly, absolutely amazing. I meant what I said earlier, I would have been dead. You.... I don't know what to say. I do know, though, that I want to apologize so maybe I can just get it over with and then we can eat."

"Um, sure, although I really don't think you have anything to be sorry about."

"Yeah, I do. Look." He tried to reach out and take Mitch's hands but he couldn't, so he grabbed one and transferred it to his bad arm before reaching for the other. "I underestimated you. I didn't realize... I always have I guess. And everyone else does too and I'm sorry. You are one of the most capable, strongest men I've ever met and I'm not going to forget it any time soon."

"Scott---"

"No, wait. Don't brush me off, I'm serious. I don't know why you let people talk to you that way, and why you don't stand up for yourself. You're amazing. I know I probably wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't saved us. You kept your head, and did amazing things, and..."

But there weren't any more words. Instead he leaned down, kissing Mitch's cheek lightly to give him a chance to turn away but he didn't, he just melded in closer to Scott until his cheek was resting in the crook of his neck.

"I would have done anything to save you. I was so scared.... Don't make me out to be a hero. I was scared, and desperate."

"But you DID it. It's easy to be brave when you're not scared. You were unbelievable."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so, I guess Stephanie. I'm just happy you're okay, that's really all that matters." Their moment was interrupted by Mitch's stomach making it's presence known.

"Want to order room service?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"One of everything, and two if it involves chocolate."

Mitch got up and threw the menu at the couch next to Scott. "Choose. You have to narrow it down to 3 entrees. Nature calls, I'll be right back."

An hour and a half later they were snuggled up on the couch, bellies full. Scott ran his fingers over Mitch's shoulder, then up the back of his nape and over his scalp.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep that up."

"I'd be happy to join you. I feel like I've done nothing but sleep for days but I'm just exhausted."

"Your body has a lot of healing to do Sara, I'm not surprised you're tired. Want me to walk you back?"

"No, I want to stay here."

"All your stuff is in your room, Scottland."

"After this week, do you really think I'm going to miss it tonight? We have a roof, and water."

"I told you, 5-star all the way" he joked. "I'll just bring my stuff and we can sleep in your room, okay? But no funny business Mister."

"Does that mean I can't kiss you? I'd really like to, you know."

"I.... don't....I mean, it's just complicated."

"You're making it complicated. Get your stuff and we'll talk in bed."

"Talk?"

"I'm honestly too tired for anything else, I promise Maria. Your virtue is safe for the moment."

"Well, in that case..." Mitch strode back over to the couch, taking Scott's head in his hands and leaning in to kiss him. Soon Scott's arm was around his waist, pulling him down to straddle his hips and put them on even ground. Mitch nipped at his bottom lip before running his tongue over it lightly, then moved down to his neck. They gave and took until their lips were pink and flushed and they were out of breath. 

"Damn" Scott breathed out, running his hand up and down Mitch's back.

Mitch rested there just a moment before hopping up and turning towards the bathroom. "I'll get my stuff."

"I think I caught my second wind. Hurry up Maria."


	21. The Ritz Morning 2

Mitch rolled over when he felt the bed shift. "Morning."

"Come back to sleep, I just had to take meds."

"Come back? Huh?" he said, still half asleep.

"Yes, I want you to come snuggle up with me and sleep. Come here." He offered his chest, grinning to himself as Mitch scooted over and brought his warmth with him.

"Night." he whispered just before he yawned and closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Night love." He kissed Mitch's forehead, then closed his eyes but he knew he was too awake to go back to sleep. That was okay with him, he couldn't think of anyplace he'd rather be than in a comfortable bed with real blankets and this amazing boy.

He thought back to last night, of their gentle yet insistent exploration with hands and lips. He'd been true to his word and they hadn't gone far, but where they had, well they were the memories dreams were made of. He ran a finger down Mitch's arm, remembering those arms holding Mitch above him while he leaned down and trailed kisses down his chest.

He licked his lips, remembering how every inch of him had tasted once he got his turn; his lips deep and sultry, his skin fresh and light. His fingertips traced his own neck, felt where Mitch's beard had rubbed as he planted kisses along his jawline and over to his ear, driving him insane with need.

And most of all, best of all, he remembered the look on his face when he had stopped them, pulling them back from the ledge. His dark eyes had burned with lust, passion and need that he wanted to see again, and soon. In fact, right now wouldn't be quite soon enough, in his book. He glanced over, wanting more than anything to wake him up but he didn't want to rush him, it meant too much.

When Mitch threw his leg over top of him and half-rolled, half-climbed up onto his side, he bit back a groan. His hand was curled up between their chests and Scott held him tighter, not wanting to relinquish a single inch of contact. Finally, he watched those long lashes flutter open.

"Mmmm hi. Sorry." Mitch tried to slide away but Scott's arm held firm behind him.

"Stay" he urged.

"Sounds good. Too good. I'm going to grab a shower."

"Unh uh. Stay"

"Let me up Starfish" he giggled, then pulled back.

Scott let him go, reluctantly, and watched as he walked towards the bathroom. "You shouldn't leave me here with just my left hand, it's not FAIR!" he called, half desperate and half joking.

Mitch's head reappeared around the corner. "Ohh, hmm yeah, you do have a problem there, don't you? I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'll take an extra long shower" he smirked.

Scott flung back on the bed, amused and exasperated. 

A few moments later, a wet and naked Mitch appeared around the corner. "If you want some help, come get clean and we'll see what we can do."

He didn't know it was possible to get out of bed that fast with the use of only one arm. He grabbed his stupid cast cover and let himself into the steam-filled bathroom.

"You're quick. Need some help with that?" he asked, peeking his shampoo'd head out of the curtain.

"You rinse Maddie, I'll be right there." It took a second to wiggle out of his boxer briefs and into the baggie but soon he was under the water with a very hard Mitch. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mitch calmly pulling him forward and then gripping him in his hand. 

"Sit" he grinned. "Cross legged."

He sat down immediately, then reached out and caught Mitch by surprise as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around him. 

He grabbed for the towel bar and the shower rod, anything he could to hold himself up. He hadn't expected that, at all. "I was going to sit, but please don't stop." He felt the warm water beating on his back but it was overwhelmed by the sensation of Scott taking him deeper and deeper. He relished it for a few minutes but pulled back as he got close.

Scott watched him, more curious than anything as he slowly sank to all 4's and returned the favor. He leaned back against the back of the tub and closed his eyes, then opened them to see the gorgeous sight in front of him. 

When he began rocking, Mitch came to sit on him and took both of them in his hand. Scott's hand was in his hair, holding him steady as he plundered his mouth, taking what he wanted. A moment later he was struggling for breath and threw his head back before finding release.

The moans coming out of Mitch's mouth were more than enough to send him over too. He pulled him close, rubbing circles on his back before searching out his lips. They played then, washing each other and stealing kisses and touches. Finally, they were both clean and ready to face the day. "Come on, breakfast time. What do you want?"

"Anything but fruit. Order for me, I'm going to get pretty."

"You're beautiful, but I will." He placed one last kiss on the tip of his nose before heading out to get dressed.


	22. The Flight Home

Mitch sat in the corner of his seat, trying to make himself and his feelings just a bit smaller. Everyone assumed he was afraid to be flying again and that suited him just fine. As long as they left him alone, he didn't really care what they were thinking. He was sorry that Scott had picked up on his mood but there was nothing to be done about it. He certainly didn't want Scott knowing the truth.

Today had been a whirlwind. The shower. _How stupid AM I????_ Breakfast and then a quick trip to the hospital for Scott to get checked out. After lunch, an all-hands meeting announcing that they had 8 pm flights and were heading home. The flurry of everyone getting everything together and getting that many people, and their luggage, to the airport. _I don't know how Esther does it sometimes._

Now he was stuck with a deal he had made with himself, for himself. He'd known it would be hard to keep, but thought he'd have more time. A few more days, at least, he'd told himself, before Scott would be cleared to fly. But no, that rug had been yanked out from underneath him quickly. _It's for the best, it would only have been harder later._

He snuck a quick glance and Scott caught his eye and grinned back. He forced his eyes back to his book, even though he hadn't read a single page in the past hour. It's only going to take a few days. I just need to hold on until he realizes how he really feels. That day couldn't come fast enough. Scott still seemed to be living in his happy bubble of Mitch awesome, and he couldn't wait for that bubble to pop.

"Are you going to pretend to read that book the entire way home?" Scott asked, grinning. "Or are you going to talk to me?"

"I AM reading. There's nothing to talk about."

"I would disagree with both of those statements but I'll let it go for now. And...... song in 3.... 2..... 1...."

"Not this time Surfboard." His cheeks flushed and he inwardly chastised himself for using that stupid nickname.

"Maybe when we get home, Mulan" he teased.

Or not. Absolutely not. Shit, must divert, need to distract him. "Hey, have you ever read this?" he asked, holding up the cover towards Scott.

Scott just grinned, this was too much fun and entirely too easy. "Can't say I have."

"I'm uh, gonna try to take a nap."

"Why don't you put the divider down and lay on my lap?" he smirked.

"No, I'm fine. Very comfortable just like this, but thanks." He arranged his pillow so he'd be facing away from Scott and pulled the blanket up to cover everything but his nose. He stuck his earbuds in and tried to think of anything but the shower, and last night.

Scott snuck his hand under the blanket, letting his hand rest on Mitch's thigh. It was comfortable, and it fit well, and besides, his hand was cold. Okay, so he just missed him. Something was going on in that crazy, brilliant head of his but for once, he couldn't get a read on it. He thought that Mitch was probably playing it cool because they were in public, and wasn't happy about being on a plane, either, but there might be something else going on too. He couldn't blame him, he'd feel a LOT better once they were on solid ground again. He wasn't afraid, really, but he wasn't quite relaxed either.

He sat patiently for two hours before he woke him up. "I'm bored. I miss you."

"I was sleeping" he said, pulling the remaining earbud out. "You should try it, it would fix the 'bored' thing."

"I tried for a few minutes but I kept thinking about you."

"Wouldn't want you to have nightmares" he joked.

"No, that was most definitely NOT the problem."

"You are literally turning into a huge perv, right before my eyes." He turned his head a bit as Scott snuggled into his neck. "That can't be comfortable."

"Don't care. Although, to be honest, with all the pain meds, it probably won't bother me. Tomorrow I get to take plain old Tylenol, fun fun. I'm going to miss these."

Finally a safe topic. "I hope it doesn't bother you too much. You should take it easy."

"My mom is flying up so I'm sure she'll pamper me and make me sit around and do nothing. I can't wait."

"That's nice of her. It'll be nice to see her. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Nah, the schedule is so messed up that the least I can do is be in L.A. whenever they get everything sorted out. Everyone's been really nice about it but I totally screwed up a LOT of bookings."

"Blame it on the rain. Seriously, you don't need to beat yourself up about that; no one cares."

"Yeah, we could probably get away with murder right now, but I'm too tired to cause mayhem. Oooh, food time!"

Mitch chucked to himself. Everything is going to work itself out just fine. We can still be friends, it'll be okay.


	23. Welcome Back

The past 4 days had been an absolute blur. Between his mom visiting, which was wonderful, and everyone he'd ever met wanting to hear ALL about what had happened, Scott barely had time to go to the doctors appointments that had been set up. Plus, everything just took longer when you had to do it with one arm. He felt a bit like Wyatt must, being shuffled from place to place and everyone fawning over him.

Every time he'd tried to spend some time with Mitch, the minx had escaped. He was here and there, visiting, shopping, just 'out', grabbing dinner, getting his hair done, locked in his room doing music, sleeping, and doing who knows what else. Finally though, Scott caught him alone when he waltzed in with a take-out bag.

"Hey, can I steal a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure, we can eat and then I'm going out."

"Where to this time Munchkin?"

"I have a date."

"WHAT?! I'm sorry, the antibiotics must have affected my hearing. Try again??" he practically shouted.

"Um, I'm going to see a movie?"

"With me. You're going to see a movie with me."

"It's sort of a two-person thing, Scott."

"Yes, I heard. We're going on a date. A little notice would have been nice but it's been busy, so it's fine. What are we going to see?" he asked, his eyes staring straight at Mitch.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at. We talked about this. Remember?"

"If we talked about you seeing someone else then it must have been when I was too feverish for it to count. I promise you that I remember no such thing. Care to enlighten me as to what the fuck is going on?

"Scott"

"Mitchell"

"Look, we said, we talked about the island being it's own 'thing' and it not working when we were home again. We discussed this."

"No, we did not. You said something like that on the island, yes, I remember. And I said it was bullshit and kissed you. And then the hotel....... I don't get you. What's wrong? I thought...." He finally walked over to the table, grabbing a couple plates on the way and unpacking the to-go boxes, just to give himself something to do. "You've been distant... since the plane. I remember you being weird on the plane and now you've been hiding all week."

"I'm just giving you time."

"Time to what, exactly, Maria?"

"To come to your damn senses. We are FRIENDS, always have been, always will be. What happened last week was.... it was nothing."

"Ouch. Look, if you don't want me, just say it. Don't bullshit around and call it nothing because it WASN'T nothing. At least not to me." He furiously scooped rice onto his plate until he gave up and just dumped the container over. Once his plate was full he grabbed it and headed towards his room. "Have fun on your fucking date. I expected a little more out of you, Mary, a little consideration."

"Now you can be like everyone else and not expect anything. It's easier that way." He sat down at the table, his back to Scott and dug into his Chinese. He heard Scott's door close and shoveled a few bites into his mouth before his stomach revolted. He left his plate and went into his room.

This is not how he had wanted this to go. How had he managed to make things worse? Why was Scott acting so crazy? He managed to curl into bed and hug his pillow to his chest before the tears came. He gave himself half an hour, 30 minutes to get whatever 'it' was out, and then he grabbed a shower and got dressed, spending extra time to cover the bags under his eyes.

When he walked into the living room, Scott was sitting on the couch. He expected him to say something, or even yell, but all he did was look at him. "Bye" he said, mostly because he had to say something.

"Bye Mitch" he whispered, then turned back to the television.


	24. Movie Night

Mitch made it down the stairs, into his car, and onto the main road. When he pulled into the Starbucks he told himself it was just coffee. When he pulled back onto the road and made a left instead of a right, he finally gave in and admitted to himself that he wasn't going. He pulled back into the very same parking space he had left 10 minutes ago and called to cancel his date.

Then, he drank his coffee very, very slowly. Held the warm cup to keep his fingers from shaking and stared at the steam to give his mind something to think about other than the look on Scott's face. Hurting him was the absolute last thing he'd meant to do, but he had. The question was, now that he'd ripped the band-aid off, wasn't it better to let it be?

The problem was, he had been SO sure how this was all going to play out. He'd run through the script over and over in his head and now, when they were live on stage, Scott was winging it. He had expected a sarcastic remark about how often he went out, perhaps a 'Do I know him?' and 'Don't have too much fun' but not this, this, whatever had happened up there.

His head was spinning in 47 directions. He wanted to try, but how could he want Scott? HIS Scott? He just didn't feel that way, but he did. Sometimes. But he could control it, and it was better this way. And why was Scott acting like he wanted HIM? This entire mess was insane. He never should have kissed him at the hotel, and then that night.... and the damn shower. DAMN.

He jumped half a foot and yelped when he something banged on his window. He started cursing before he even had the window down. "WHAT the fuck are you doing? You literally scared me half to death!"

"Get inside. Now." Scott said, then turned and took a few steps towards the apartment. As an afterthought, he turned his head. "Please."

The tone of his voice was enough to turn him inside out and NOT in a bad way. So much for control. He sucked down a few deep breaths and then carefully got out of the car and walked slowly up the stairs. Scott had left the door open and he took a few steps inside.

Scott closed the door behind him, surprising him. "You're driving us both crazy." And then he had him pinned rather awkwardly against the wall.

Mitch opened his mouth to protest but it was quickly covered with Scott's, forcing all thoughts aside.

Coming up for air, he fisted Mitch's hair in his hand and stared into his eyes. "I will drag you back to that island if I have to. I will kiss you until you forget what's-his-name. I may lose, Maribelle, but if you think I'm going to just surrender, you are out of your mind. Tell me you don't want me. Use those beautiful lips to form words instead of kissing me back like your life depended on it and I'll let you go."

He swallowed, the air sitting heavy in his lungs. All he could see were those blue eyes, clear as the ocean just before the sun started to set. "I can't."

"I was going out, planning to drown out some of the thoughts in my head but you, little Minx, couldn't do it, could you? Were you going to sit in your car all night?" He let go of his hair, running his fingertips down his jaw and then down his arm and grasping his hand.

He followed Scott to the couch, not resisting in the slightest when he pulled him, his eyes asking him to sit. "I don't know. I was trying to figure it out."

"You've been doing a LOT of thinking. Why are you making this so complicated? Do you want me? To be with me?"

"Yes, but I don't know. It's wrong, it won't work."

"How do you know that? Why wouldn't we? It might be the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Or it could ruin the most important relationship in my life. I can't risk that. I can't be what you need, really. That's not me and I don't know why you don't see it."

"I see you Marcia. More clearly than I ever have. Although, I don't quite understand you at the moment. I'm sorting it out though." He cocked his head to the side. "At least I'll never be bored."

"I'm not a puzzle."

"No, but you're playing a game right now."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, although I think you're playing against yourself."

"Aren't you clever, Scrabble."

"So, still want to see a movie?"

"Nice segway."

"Just giving the other half of your brain time to catch up and admit defeat. So, just to be clear, this is a DATE and that is something you're only going to do with me."

"Demanding, aren't we? Shall I call you Sir?"

"Only if you want to skip the movie and move this into my bedroom, right now."

"Isn't that Robert Downey Jr. movie out now? That would totally work."

"I'll drive, you can figure out where I'm going. After you....." he said, holding open the front door.

"Yes Sir" he replied, ducking out and skipping down the stairs.


	25. The Drive

Scott stayed silent on their way down the stairs and into his car. He simply nodded his head 'no' when Mitch asked if he wanted him to drive. He was quiet until they were on the highway headed for the cinema. "Don't think I didn't hear that."

"Hmmm?" Mitch responded innocently.

"The 'Sir'. I heard it. And you heard me. I'm only taking you to the movie to give you some time to think. What I WANT to be doing right now is very, very different."

"Is that so? I'll keep all that in mind." He glanced over but Scott didn't look too uncomfortable. He, however, was practically squirming in his seat. Between the, well, fuck, everything.... it was too much.

"So, you really want to see The Judge?" he asked, curious.

"It was just the first thing that popped into my head. I don't really care."

"Is that what you were going to see with whats-his-name?" he asked, eyes straight ahead on the road.

"Yes."

"Obviously he chose, Marianne."

"You are not wrong. It does sound good though."

Two hours later they were back in the car, Scott being secretive about their destination. "Look, you'll just think about it and you already have steam coming out of your ears. Does it really matter?"

"I just, everything seems so out of control Scooter."

"It's not. We're just not quite in sync. No singing." He glanced over, giving Mitch a grin. "We'll figure it out, work it out." He turned on the access road for the beach and parked. "Can you grab the blanket?"

"Mommy is NOT sleeping out here." He checked his phone, glad it was charged.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to panic. I don't think I'll ever see the beach the same way again."

"We're not stranded this time, I promise." He closed his door and then grabbed Mitch's hand with his good one, leading him down the beach. "Sit, we need to talk."

A few minutes later they finally had the blanket, and themselves, situated. "It's nice, in a scary, deadly sort of way."

"Yes, beautiful." He found Mitch's hand again and held it in his, then brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I need to know how you feel. You've been running in circles and I'm dizzy. Talk to me."

Mitch avoided his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. "I don't know."

"That night, and yeah the morning too, but really the night at the hotel, it was amazing. I've never felt like that before."

"Probably the raging infection."

"Stop making light of it and joking it away. They're my feelings, and I get that you don't feel the same way but.... damn."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean anything bad or to... it's just a mess, Sara." Finally he turned and was taken aback at the vulnerability written all over Scott's face. "You... are you sure?" he asked, hopeful.

"Sure that I love you? Yes. Sure that I want to be with you? Yes. Sure that I want to fuck you senseless? Yes."

"Okay. That's a lot of 'sure'."

"Just thinking about all the different sounds I plan on making come out of your mouth is enough to drive me absolutely crazy. Sorry" he shook his head and rolled his eyes "Not the point. So there, that's how I feel. Your turn."

Mitch pulled his left hand from the sand it had been playing in, smoothing over the lines he had drawn with his fingertips. "I told myself that I couldn't have you, but that I'd let whatever was happening happen while we were away. I convinced myself that we could home and things would go back to normal and it would be fine. I guess I needed that security blanket so I could let go at the hotel."

"And now?"

"I don't know if we can ever be normal again. I can't forget it, or pretend it didn't happen and you seem determined to not... I don't know.... to not move on. I can't be strong enough for both of us, you have to do your share."

"I am. My share is here, on half of this damn island in the sand. You and me, Mitch. That's where my heart is. You still haven't told me how you feel about me."

Mitch looked down, the light blanket still barely visible against the dark sand surrounding it. "I only know what love is because of how I feel about you. You make me crazy, but I want to be with you all the time. I need you like air but I push you away sometimes and you understand, somehow. And I'm looking forward to making those noises" he answered, blushing.

That was more than enough of an an answer for Scott who turned and cupped his chin, bringing his lips down to find Mitch's. He was gentle, at first, but soon kissed him like he knew he wanted to be kissed. They ended up laying on the blanket, a tangled web of arms and legs.

Finally Mitch ended up on top of Scott, straddling his hips. "I think it's time to take me home..... Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed their little (okay, rather big) adventure. Thanks so much!!!
> 
> Some of my thirsty readers demanded a proper ending so it'll be posted separately as 'The Island Ending' for those of you who want an R-rated addition :)


End file.
